If I Die Young
by heavenhelpmyheart
Summary: 'If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song.' Kurt's funeral after a horrible hate crime. Two-shot. Rated M just in case.


**Vocal Parts:**_**  
>Bold Italics - <strong>_Rachel and Mercedes or Blaine and Quinn  
><span>Underline<span> - lyrics not being sung**, **they're stuck between bars**  
>Bold<strong> - Blaine_  
>Italic <em>- Quinn, Mercedes, or Charlie_**  
>Bold, Underlines Italics<strong>_ - Everyone**  
>It makes sense, I promise.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>If I die young, bury me in satin<span>  
><span>Lay me down on a bed of roses<span>

* * *

><p>The Glee club had to arrange the ceremony, Burt couldn't. The day was beautiful, too beautiful for the occasion, a summer funeral. The Warblers, dressed in somber, designer tuxedos, the Cheerios, dressed in modest, black dresses with pearls, and the Glee club, dressed in tuxedos and matching dresses, roses in the girls' hair, made up most of the attendees. Burt had refused to allow Kurt's family to the ceremony, it was a day of respect.<p>

* * *

><p><span>So put on your best boys<span>  
><span>and I'll wear my pearls<span>  
><span>What I never did is done<span>

* * *

><p>There would be no prayer, or religion mentioned at all. Quinn had even taken off her cross. It was the way Kurt would have wanted it.<p>

There were almost no words, there was nothing to be said. Empty apologies were given to Burt, who never gave thanks for them. Blaine received just as many, but he seemed to appreciate them more. Blaine looked professional, dressed in a plain Armani tuxedo. Surprisingly, Blaine's hair was gel-free. Kurt would always run a hand through or play with his curls, muttering about how much he hated the gel. The tenor was an empty shell of the boy he had once been, eyes, red-rimmed and puffy, sunk deep into his now thin face. Kurt had taken half of Blaine with him.

His parents were there as well, not just as a courtesy, but as mourners. They had loved the ever-smiling boy who had become their second son, and would have one day, hopefully, been their son-in-law. Kurt had made Blaine happier than they had ever seen him before, but that happiness and life was gone now.

Rachel hesitantly hugged Blaine as he walked in, but he didn't respond. The small boy had made it very clear any male who touched him would then lose his head. Tears welled up in Blaine's eyes the moment he laid eyes on Kurt's casket. Kurt would tell him they were useless tears, but Blaine proved that week there was no such thing as too many tears.

* * *

><p><span>Gather your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<span>  
><span>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them<span>

* * *

><p>Blaine fell to his knees, body convulsing with sobs. No one could help him, no one there knew the pain of losing their other half. Burt knew the pain of losing a loved one, but he was dealing with a worse pain, the pain of losing his only son, his baby boy.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<span>  
><span>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,<br>That saved a wretch like me...  
>I once was lost but now am found,<br>Was blind, but now, I see.**_

_**T'was Grace that taught...  
>my heart to fear.<br>And Grace, my fears relieved.  
>How precious did that Grace appear...<br>the hour I first believed.**_

_**Through many dangers, toils and snares...  
>we have already come.<br>T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...  
>and Grace will lead us home.<strong>_

_**When we've been here ten thousand years...  
>bright shining as the sun.<br>We've no less days to sing God's praise...  
>then when we've first begun.<strong>_

_**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
>That saved a wretch like me...<br>I once was lost but now am found,  
>Was blind, but now, I see.<strong>_

Rachel sang with all the feelings in her heart, memories of Kurt flooding her eyes with tears. All the time they had spent fighting, their experiences in New York, wasted. Their future together on Broadway with Blaine, nothing but a day dream, gone.

Mercedes had to detach emotion from her voice to make it through the song. Her beautiful, demure, loveable, breakable, _strong_ boy was gone. He would never be there to tell her how gorgeous she was, set her up on disastrous dates and listen to the results, laughing with her, be her immovable rock to stand on. Kurt had been the most selfless person she had ever met, despite what he thought of himself. The counter tenor had so many problems of his own, but he had always been there for everyone.

Blaine had dried his eyes, but the raw pain and love in the hazel orbs forced Mercedes to look away. Blaine had loved her boy more than she would ever know. The tenor had never had a boyfriend before, but he had found his true love and Kurt had been ripped away from his by hatred.

* * *

><p><span>I've never know the lovin' of a man<span>  
><span>but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<span>  
><span>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever<span>  
><span>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<span>  
><span>the sharp knife of a short life?<span>

* * *

><p>Quinn hesitantly took Blaine's hand to lead him to the front. The ex-Cheerio felt bad singing the song but she sounded better than Rachel and Kurt deserved the best send-off the club could give him. She loved Kurt and he had loved her, but it was superficial compared to the connection between Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes, and it was nothing compared to the love shared between Kurt and Blaine.<p>

**Like a shooting star across the sky  
>you kissed the clouds and softly sighed<br>"good night."**

Blaine was plagued with memories of Kurt. The counter tenor staring at the stars, and saying 'they're beautiful.' Blaine always replied 'not as beautiful as you,' and Kurt would blush. Kurt wishing on a shooting star during a picnic and saying 'just because my wish will never come true, doesn't mean I shouldn't try.' Kurt gently sweeping a curl off of his had and whispering 'good night,' curled around Blaine, after the first time they made love.

_So I stare into the galaxy  
>and trace the path that used to be,<br>used to be your life._

Quinn had to choke back tears. Kurt had been a blazing star, touching everyone he loved, and now he was gone. He would never come back.

_**I try to make the seconds last,  
>pretend the moment hasn't passed,<br>but wishing on a fallin' star  
>won't change the truth of where you are.<strong>_

Now Blaine understood making a wish that would never come true. Blaine had hoped and wished and _prayed_ to hold Kurt one more time, but it would never happen. Blaine spared a look for the casket which held the beautiful boy, and couldn't hold back the tears. His voice cracked on the last note.

_**Still, I miss you, and I wish you  
>everything the heavens hold<br>I pray with all my might.  
>Still, I miss you, and I wish you<br>everything the heavens hold  
>and when you go to sleep tonight...<strong>_

Blaine stepped back and let Quinn sing the next lines. He couldn't let go of Kurt, no matter how much it hurt to think of him. Homosexuality may be wrong and a sin and everything else that's said about it, but Kurt couldn't be punished for it. He was too amazing.

_Your soul is, is finally free.  
>Finally free!<em>

The song couldn't be truer. As horrible as the crime was, Kurt was finally free of his demons, of his responsibilities. The counter tenor was in heaven, he _had_ to be.

_**Finally**_** free**_  
>Still, I miss you, and I wish you<em>**  
>finally free<strong>_  
>everything the heavens hold<br>I pray with all my mind_**  
>finally free<strong>_  
>Still, I miss you, and I wish you<em>**  
>finally free<strong>_  
>everything the heavens hold<strong><br>and when you go to sleep tonight  
>your soul is... finally free<strong>_

The song was perfect, everything that needed to be said.

"It's drizzling," Blaine murmured, his voice hoarse, despite his excellent performance of the song, probably from crying and misuse. He was smiling for the first time since Kurt died. "There's a rainbow," he said louder, pointing. It couldn't have been more perfect if it had been planned.

"Klainebow," Quinn whispered with a smile, making fun of the couples old nickname. Blaine's smiled didn't falter.

* * *

><p><span>Lord, make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother<span>  
><span>she'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Live in my house,<br>I'll be your shelter  
>Just pay me back,<br>With one thousand kisses  
>Be my lover,<br>And I'll cover you**

**Open your door,  
>I'll be your tenant,<br>Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
>But sweet kisses I've got to spare<br>I'll be there,  
>And I'll cover you, oh<strong>

**I think they meant it  
>when they said you can't buy love<br>Now I know you can rent it,  
>a new lease you are my love<br>On life, all my life  
>I've longed to discover<br>something as true as this is, yeah**

Following the movie, Blaine walked up slowly to Kurt's casket, singing softly and being joined by Rachel on the piano. Following the song, Mercedes joined to sing Joanne's part.

_So with a thousand sweet kisses,_**  
>If you're cold and you're lonely,<strong>_  
>I'll cover you.<br>With a thousand sweet kisses,_**  
>You've got one nickel only,<strong>_  
>I'll cover you.<br>With a thousand sweet kisses,_**  
>When you're worn out and tired,<strong>_  
>I'll cover you.<br>With a thousand sweet kisses,_**  
>when your heart has expired,<strong>

_**Oh lover,  
>I'll cover you ,<br>yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
>Oh lover,<br>I'll cover you.  
>525,600 minutes, 525 seasons of love.<strong>_

Blaine brushed his hand softly over Kurt's casket. "I love you," he murmured, loud enough for only Kurt to hear.

* * *

><p><span>Sink me in the river at dawn<span>  
><span>Send me away with the<span>  
><span>words of a love song<span>

* * *

><p>If it had been anything else, Rachel would be mad that Blaine hadn't followed her exact instructions. As it was, the song was too sweet. Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Burt, Carole, and Blaine had all declined speaking. Quinn could understand, they were all grieving, but the heavy responsibility fell to her. Quinn gently put a hand on Blaine's shoulder before stepping up to speak.<p>

"Everyone here has been joined together by love and tragedy. Kurt Jacob, or, as he liked to say, Elizabeth, Hummel was an amazing person who touched so many people in his short time on Earth. His life was ended by a tragic murder, driven by hatred. The one thing I believe he would have asked was that it was not in vain. May his young, unfair death be a lesson to those who believe he was wrong to be who he was.

* * *

><p><span>A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar<span>  
><span>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<span>  
><span>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'<span>  
><span>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<span>

* * *

><p>"I know I'm not the only person assembled who loved him, and I know I'm <em>certainly<em> not the only one he loved back. Kurt means something different to everyone in this room, and whoever would like to tell him so can." Everyone looked at Quinn a little oddly, but she had gotten this idea from one of Kurt's famous musicals.

"Dear Kurt," she said softly, "there will be tears today, but we'll get through. You have meant so much to me, as a friend and mentor, and we will never be the same without you. I love you, Kurt."

"Dear Kurt," Rachel had obviously recognized the idea, "you have made me a better person in every way. At the beginning, you hated my guts, and I hated yours, possibly because you're more talented than I am. Now, we're too alike to be possible. I love you, Kurt."

"Dear Kurt," Mercedes began, "you can't begin to know the pain your death has caused. I've lost a life-long friend, an embarrassing ex-crush, and someone I could always count on. I miss you so much, I don't even know how to _feel_ anymore. I love you, Kurt."

"Dear Kurt," Finn was the first boy to stand up, "you'd be proud that I actually understand the reference Quinn is making. You _are_ my brother, blood lines be damned, and you have no idea how much I'll miss you. I love you, Kurt."

"_I'd like to start with just a... if we could take a moment. If maybe we were silent, or we had spoken. I try to find the words to... just the right quotation, but I must confess I came up empty,_" Charlie took the idea and ran with it, singing softly and beautifully.

"**Dear Kurt,**" Blaine began singing, "**how did a simple love get complicated? Days crawl by, I ask myself again, what could I have done? In a world that's quick to rage, I will try to understand. It's so hard to find your way when you have no voice to guide you**_._"

Everyone sang then, voices joining in beautiful, unpracticed harmony to thank Kurt for everything he had ever done to help them.

_**No voice, no sound.  
>No sound, no words.<br>No words, no songs.  
>No songs, no heart.<br>No heart, no love.  
>No love, no life.<br>No life, no truth.  
>No truth, no life.<br>No voice!**_

* * *

><p><span>The sharp knife of a short life,<span>  
><span>well, I've had just enough time.<span>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I spent the entire day shopping, then came and wrote angst. Wow. Anyway, there will be a sequel to this from Ms. Pillsbury's point of view, that will definitely explain what happened. **

**Songs used:**_  
>'If I Die Young'<em> by The Band Perry_  
>'Amazing Grace'<em> - Classic_  
>'Finally Free'<em> by Johnny Pacar & Josie Loren (from Make it or Break it)_  
>'I'll Cover You (Reprise)'<em> from RENT_  
>'No Voice'<em> from bare (I messed with the lyrics)


End file.
